Coup de foudre, acceptation et révélations
by iLokiGod
Summary: Ichigo viens de se séparer de Rukia, il prend Shiro, leurs fils pour partir en vacance et profiter un peu de lui avant de retourner travailler à Osaka. Il pensait se reposer, profiter de son fils, se vider la tête, ne plus réfléchir à rien, mais un certain bleuté chamboule tout, ce maudit sourire en coin et toujours l'air de rien.


Bouh ! Voilà mon premier one-shot posté ici ! Je l'ai écrit pour une amie, qui j'espère en sera satisfaite ! :D C'est un one-shot assez court, mais je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^-^

Ichigo Kurosaki, trente huit ans marchait dans la rue accompagné d'un petit roux aux yeux bleues, son fils fruit de son union avec son ex-femme Rukia Kuchiki. Depuis qu'ils avaient divorcé il n'avait pas revu Shirosaki depuis près de deux mois, le temps pour lui de trouver ses marques à Osaka. Rukia et Ichigo se sont rencontré au lycée, Ichigo était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant et donc assez populaire : ses cheveux roux, ses yeux noisette et son corps finement musclé et élancé avaient eu raison du cœur et des yeux des jeunes filles aux hormones en ébullition. Certaines saignaient du nez sur son passage, lui couraient après dans la cour ou s'accrochaient à lui comme le ferait une moule sur un rocher malgré tout cela, il les envoyaient gentiment balader comme un vrai gentleman. Rukia, elle était jolie, voire même très jolie mais les gens la trouvaient trop aigrise, froide et insensible pourtant ces deux opposés avaient réussi à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il s'étaient marié l'an dernier : cela faisait déjà dix-neuf ans qu'ils étaient en couple et seize ans qu'ils avaient eu Shiro donc cela était évident pour eux.. mais c'est comme si finalement le mariage avait tout gâché : ils se disputaient sans cesse (leurs caractères de chien y étaient aussi pour quelque chose) et Rukia avait finit par rencontrer Renji Abarai avec qui elle était aujourd'hui en couple. Elle n'avait pas quitté Ichigo pour Renji, ils se sont séparés d'un commun accord sur un « je ne suis plus amoureux(se) de toi, désolé(e). » qui leurs avaient très bien été ! Après le divorce à la mi-able, Ichigo laissa la maison à Rukia qui lui avait racheté sa part et se fit muter à Osaka par son patron. Il voyait donc, très peu Shiro et c'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de le prendre avec lui durant les deux mois de vacances d'été pour partir avec lui un mois dans un camping assez de luxe et profiter de lui le second mois, même s'il aurait repris le travail. Et même si son boulot d'ingénieurs en robotique était assez prenant il trouverait bien un moment pour Shiro.  
Ichigo fut interrompue dans ses pensées par son fils lui dit le regard pleins d'étoile :  
-Papa, papa ! On est arrivés, il sautillait de joie, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
-Oui, je sais mon cœur, répondit-il d'une voix douce que peu de gens lui connaissaient.  
Ils entrèrent dans le camping après avoir réglé tout ce qui concernait leur réservation et se firent accompagner à leur bungalow ou ils s'installèrent rapidement pour prendre deux serviettes et leurs maillots de bain pour aller à la plage.  
-Prends la crème solaire mon cœur, je vais t'en mettre avant que l'on aille se baigner.  
Shiro s'approcha alors de lui et se laissa faire, une fois cela fait, il en mit à son tour à son papa.  
-Aller, aller on y va papa, et Shirosaki le tira par la main, courant jusqu'à la plage qui était à moins de cent mètres de leur location.

Ils étendirent leurs serviettes de plage et Shiro tira de nouveau son père par la main l'emmenant vers les cabines qui servaient à se changer, là, ils se changèrent et Ichigo proposa à son fils de s'étendre un peu sur sa serviette avant d'aller se baigner, histoire de récupérer un peu d'énergie et de mieux s'amuser, Shiro après quelques secondes à hésiter accepta volontiers et fit comme son père : Il s'allongea sur sa serviette.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes un petit éclat de rire fit sursauter Ichigo : Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux qu'il devinait noisette/gris, se faisait soulever comme un « sac à patates » part un.. un homme grand, bronzé aux cheveux incroyablement bleues et aux yeux tout aussi bleus. Il avait le corps et le visage d'un Apollon, il aurait certainement rendu le plus beau des mannequins jaloux et il n'avait rien a envier à personne, c'était même l'inverse. Ichigo resta bloqué sur eux, un sourire en coin puis se ravisa : Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait bon sang ?! Ce n'était qu'un homme parmi d'autres, il fallait qu'il se réveille sérieusement. Il mit un petit coup de coude à son fils et attendit qu'il le regarde pour lui indiquer la plage d'un signe de tête, Shiro sourit et se leva un grand sourire aux lèvres attendant que son père fasse de même.  
-Aller Papa, dépêches-toi ! Fait pas ton vieux ! Dit-il en gloussant.  
-Hey, ne dit pas des choses comme ça à ton père, lui répondit Ichigo faussement indigné, puis pour se venger il fonça sur son fils le portant comme le faisait l'homme aux cheveux bleu à côté d'eux et courut vers la mer ou après être entré dedans balança son fils non loin de lui et l'éclaboussa comme un gamin.  
Après s'être amusé une ou deux heures, Ichigo dit à son fils qu'il était temps de rentré, il était, après tout, déjà dix huit heure. Shiro refusa quelques minutes puis finit par accepter la demande de son père, enfin, il n'avait pas réellement le choix de toutes manières.  
De retour au bungalow Ichigo remarqua l'homme de tout à l'heure, apparemment il avait loué le bingalow en face du leur.. et si il allait lui parler ? Après tout, ils étaient là pour un mois alors connaître de nouvelles personnes ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose.  
-Shiro, mon cœur ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tu viens avec moi ? Je vais voir le voisin.  
-J'arrive ! Et il l'accompagna.  
Une fois devant le bungalow, Ichigo pris une grande bouffé d'air, puis une deuxième et il toqua à la porte en bois, il entendit une voix rauque crier «J'arrive ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme aux cheveux bleues vint lui ouvrir.. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi avenant que lorsqu'il l'avait vu tout à l'heure, mais au bout de quelques secondes et un haussement de sourcils de la part de son homologue, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche :  
-Euhm... Bonsoir, je m'appelle Ichigo et j'ai loué juste en face de chez vous, il dit cela avec très peu d'assurance, rougissant sur le regard azur de son homologue qui l'observait un petit sourire en coin, « apparemment ça l'amuse de me voir rougir de gêne le salaud ! », c'est sur ces pensées-là que l'homme finit par lui répondre d'une voix bien plus agréable que celle qu'il avait entendue quand il avait dit qu'il venait ouvrir la porte.  
-Ah, bonjour, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack, dit-il en lui tendant la main, main qu'Ichigo serra brièvement électriser par la peau dorée des grandes mains de Grimmjow. Nous nous sommes croisés à la plage, non . Poursuivit-il comme pour engager une conversation, bien conscient qu'Ichigo n'y parviendrait pas, et il le savait grâce aux couleurs qu'avaient prises les pommettes de ce dernier depuis le début de leurs conversations, il le trouvait d'ailleurs beau, canon, sexy et mignon à la fois. Il se gifla mentalement « ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay, mon cher Grimm, que c'est le cas de la terre entière. Laisse son cul tranquille ! ».  
-En effet, j'étais avec mon fils Shirosaki, nous sommes arrivés cette après-midi. Ichigo fier d'avoir réussi à répondre sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il était tout à coup... si timide devant cet homme qui faisait près d'une tête de plus que lui.  
-J'étais avec ma fille, Nell, une vraie plaie ! Du haut de ses quinze ans elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs parfois, il soupira, l'adolescence n'est jamais une bonne période ni pour les enfants ni pour les parents.  
Ichigo rit légèrement à l'évocation de la jeune fille qu'il voyait les regarder, le même sourire en coin que son père plaqué sur les lèvres.  
-Comme je vous comprends... j'ai le même à la maison !  
-Oui, profitez-en !  
Ichigo et lui parlèrent encore pendant un moment, mais durent, se séparer car il était presque 19 heure et qu'ils devaient faire à manger pour leurs enfant respectifs, ils se saluèrent donc et se dirent à demain.  
Ichigo était couché dans son lit et regardait le plafond de sa chambre, il pensait à Grimmjow. C'était bizarre pour un hétéro d'être bouleversé par un homme, surtout quand l'homme en question était la virilité personnifiée. Il se gifla mentalement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait franchement ?! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir des réactions aussi...peu conventionnelle : s'il devait se retrouver quelqu'un ce serait une femme, car déjà il n'était pas gay du tout et en plus que pensait Shiro de lui, sérieusement ?! Quelle horreur, son fils le verrait comme un être anormale et sale. Et il devait prendre en compte le reste de sa famille, son père, sa mère, ses cousins(e)s... jamais ils ne l'accepteraient, mais s'il était honnête sur ce coup-là, il avouerait que Grimmjow l'attire irrémédiablement, mais il savait que lui-même n'accepterait pas une telle chose. Il n'aimait pas ça. Bien qu'ils se fichent des homos en règle générale, ils ont bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais lui homo JAMAIS. C'était six lettres écrites en rouge dans sa tête : JAMAIS. Et puis Grimmjow ne devait pas être homo, ou s'il l'était il n'en avait pas l'air. Raaaaaaah, il se gifla une deuxième fois mentalement : c'était quoi tout ces stéréotypes sur les homos . Et pourquoi s'en préoccupait-il franchement ? Il n'en avait que faire... mais ses questions restaient sans réponse, le pauvre Ichigo ne savait plus quoi faire... Ce fut la tête pleine de question qu'il tomba dans un sommeil agité, emplits d'une multitude rêve qui avait tous, pourtant, un point commun : Grimmjow était présent dans chacun d'eux. Son dernier rêve fut le plus troublant... dans les autres il ne faisait que discuter avec Grimmjow, où se promener avec lui, Nell et Shiro, mais dans celui-ci ils étaient tous les deux dans une chambre, et Grimmjow lui faisait dû rendre dedans assez poussé... Ichigo pensait que même dans son rêve il le repousserait, mais il vit avec horreur que son inconscient se laissait faire ! Grimmjow lui léchait le cou, le torse, les tétons, le bas-ventre et puis... la verge. Ichigo dans son sommeil s'était cambré, comme dans son rêve et il avait pris les cheveux de Grimmjow, il crut d'abord que ce serait pour, enfin, le repousser, mais il n'en fit rien, il appuya sur sa tête pour qu'il le prenne en bouche. À ce moment-là, Ichigo gémit fortement, avant de se réveiller en sursaut pleins de sueur et avec un boxer souillé de sa semence... il réalisa horrifié que son rêve érotique concernait un homme et lui-même ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ramena ses jambes contre son torse et se mit à pleurer. Putain, non, c'était impossible. Il se sentait mal, il se sentait mauvais, anormale voir même dégueulasse. Il se décida à se lever prendre une douche tremblant comme une feuille. Une fois arrivé -difficilement- à la salle de bain il se regarda dans le miroir et fut horrifié de ce qu'il y vit : il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux vitreux emplirent de désir contenu tant bien que mal et les joues ent. Il se détourna de son miroir Pire qu'une nana en manque... murmura-t-il, et il se déshabilla dégoûté de son propre état. Il prit une douche bien froide pour lui remettre les idées en place avant d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il préparait une cafetière on frappa à la porte. Il alla donc ouvrir et se trouva nez à nez avec la personne qui occupait ses pensées et l'obligeait à combattre toutes ses pulsions, il eût envie de lui fermer la porte au nez mais son sourire en coin l'en dissuada... ce mec était tellement beau, tellement sexy. Il secoua la tête et se décida à parler, faisant en sorte de ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses sentiments, ses pulsions.

\- Oh, bonjour ! Entre, dit-il de la vois la plus assurée qu'il put une légère rougeur sur les joues.  
-Bonjour, merci. Il lui sourit gentiment.  
Une fois à l'intérieur Ichigo le regarda de haut en bas, se mordant la lèvre inférieure... mon Dieu, son corps était brûlant, il avait envie de lui sauter dessus.  
-Tu... veux boire quelque chose ? Il bégaya un peu, tentant de se contenir.  
-Oui, je veux bien s'il te plaît, il le regarda avec insistance, le trouvant... bandant comme ça, les joues rougis.  
Ichigo s'exécuta, les mains tremblantes et leur servit le café de la veille, il posa la boîte à sucre sur la table et s'assit, l'invitant à faire de même. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait peur de dire une bêtise qui le trahirait... il regarda simplement l'homme face à lui... et son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il sentit son sexe prendre de la vigueur et bougea sur sa chaise pour que l'autre le ne remarque pas. Manque de pot, Grimmjow était un pro si on puis dire... il l'avait très bien vu, mais ne fit rien attendant que l'autre fassent quelque chose, il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise avec l'idée d'être homo et encore moins avec l'idée d'avoir une relation sexuelle homosexuelle. Il déplace simplement sa jambe sous la table pour la coller à la sienne, Ichigo était bouillant et Grimmjow sentit à son tour son sexe gonfler dans son boxer, s'y sentant à l'étroit. Ichigo sursauta mais tenta de faire comme si de rien était, mais put difficilement s'y résoudre, sentant le regard insistant de Grimmjow sur lui, il garda les yeux baissés trouvant tout à coup à la table un attrait certain. Ichigo se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix peu assurée.  
-Je... dois aller réveiller Shiro... Il se leva d'un bond, et partit à grand enjambé vers son fils, s'il était là il était sûr de ne faire aucune erreur avec Grimmjow. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Shiro et se pencha sur lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front et le secouer légèrement.  
-Debout mon coeur, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Shiro grogna légèrement et il aperçut son père entre ses paupières mais closes et sourit tendrement.

Il frotta ses yeux pour tenter de se réveiller complètement. Même s'il avait grandi, il l'aimait quand même son père et ils avaient une relation très fusionelle.  
-Bonjour, grogna le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? Dit-il d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.  
-J'ai pensé qu'on devrait profiter de ses vacances tous les deux alors je voulais te proposer d'aller faire les boutiques de souvenirs et une promenade sur la plage. Dit-il avec un sourire tendre.  
-Ah... je pense aller m'doucher avant... puis déjeuner un peu, t'veux partir vers quelle heure ?  
-Je ne sais pas, on verra ça, d'accord ?  
-'Kay, j'me bouge.  
Ichigo hocha la tête et retourna auprès de son inviter qui l'attendait, toujours assit autour de la table. Ichigo le regarda, Grimmjow ne le voyait pas. Il l'observa, le moindre de ses gestes d'impatience et le moindre de ses muscles roulant sous sa chemise passèrent aux rayons x. Il le troublait tellement... Il était tellement sexy. Mais ce serait un ami, rien de plus, il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter l'inverse. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha pour se rasseoir.  
-Les ados, toujours long à réveiller. Dit-il en riant légèrement pour cacher sa gêne à Grimmjow.  
-Tu l'as dit. Rit l'autre en retour.  
Shiro débarqua dans le salon les cheveux en bataille serrant brièvement la main de Grimmjow, et il s'assit à côté de son père

-Le nutella et la briche sont dans le placard près du frigo.  
-Merci P'pa. Dit l'ado toujours aussi mal réveillé.  
Le bleuté sourit voyant sa fille à travers le jeune roux. Ichigo le regarda de nouveau trouvant son sourire magnifique, mais il se repris, il ne pouvait décément pas penser ce genre de chose, c'était du grand n'importe quoi dans sa tête, il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite. Il se leva d'un bon et reproposa une café à Grimmjow, café que ce dernier accepta, il s'en repris un aussi et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aler s'habiller, Grimmjow quitta le bungalo tout aussi troublé qu'Ichigo, voir plus car ilne comprenait rien à samanière de se comporter, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire de mal pour que son homologue parte subitement de table, il avait pourtant eu l'air d'accepter ses avances.. Peut-être renie t-il sa possible attirance pour lui à cause de nombreux préjugés qu'il doit avoir sur les homos et le peu de place qu'ils ont dans la société, même celle actuelle.

Ichigo prit de nouveau une douche froide et s'habilla en short gris et débardeur turquoise laissant la fine musculature de ses bras et du haut de son torse apparaitre. Puis il dit à Shiro qu'ils allaient partir.  
-P'pa, on pourrait inviter les voisins à venir avec nous, non ?  
-Euhm.. ils ont peut-être quelque chose de prévu ? Essaya de s'esquiver Ichigo.  
-Bah, ça coûte rien de d'mander non ?  
-Hm.. Ok, bah demande leurs. Dit-il coincé.  
-'Kay, j'y vais.  
Shiro de dirigea vers leurs bungalow et frappa à la porte pour leurs proposé de les accompagnés à la sortie qu'ils s'appretaient à faire. Le bleuté et sa fille acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ichigo conduisait, Grimmjow à ses côtés et les deux ados à l'arrière parlait de tout et de rien. Il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si bizarre deux parents homo, ils avaient l'air d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.. mais il se ressaisie : c'est ça le pière cela à JUSTE l'air normal, mais ça ne l'ai pas, pas aux yeux du monde, pas aux yeux de sa famille. Deux larmes perlèrent au coins de ses yeux, qu'il peinait à retenir Si je suis vraiment gay.. je n'aurais plus personne autour de moi. se dit-il avec peine. Il esperais que cela ne soit que passagé, que rien de tout ça n'était sérieux ou qu'il avait pris un mauvais coup sur la tête ou il ne savait quoi d'autres. Il ne conçevait pas de faire parti de la minorité que constituaient les homosexuels. Grimmjow le regardais du coin de l'oeil constatant qu'il était certainement perdu dans ses pensés, c'est pourquoi il demanda à s'arrêter pour qu'il prenne le volant, Ichigo l'en remercia silencieusement et il reprirent la route sous le regard interrogateur de leurs enfants respectifs.  
Il arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard à destination et Nell proposa une baignade à Shiro, celui-ci accepta avec enthousiasme, ils enfilèrent donc leurs maillots et se dirigèrent vers la mer pour sauter dedans et commencèrent à jouer laissant Ichigo et Grimmjow seuls.  
-T'veux qu'on y aille aussi ?  
-Oui, je veux bien, on va se changer dans les cabines là-bas ?  
-Ouais, j'te suis.  
Sur ces mots ils se dirigèrent vers les cabines pour se changer mais il remarquèrent qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une, Grimmjow lui proposa qu'ils se change dans la même, Ichigo était réticent mais accepta tout de même pour ne pas paraître incorrect. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils enlevèrent leurs hauts, Ichigo observa la musculature avantageuse du dieu grec face à lui et n'y tint plus, il s'approcha de lui doucement et Grimmjow le regarda faire. Une fois à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre Grimmjow le pris par la taille pour le coller contre le mur et se colla à son tour contre lui. Il posa son front contre le sien, leurs souffle se mélangait, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Grimmjow sortit le bout de sa langue pour lécher les lèvres d'Ichigo et il l'embrassa fougueusement. Ichigo passa ses bras autour de son cou pour sentir son corps contre lui, il enfonça ses doigt dans les cheveux bleu de son homologue et bougea son bassin contre le sien. La sensation était incroyable, Grimmjow avait pris le dessus et donnait des coups de bassins de plus en plus prononcé contre le sien, Ichigo gémissait dans la bouche de son amant. Amant qui lâcha sa bouche pour s'aventurer dans son cou, le point érogène d'Ichigo par excellence. Il passa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour sortir la verge d'Ichigo et y imprimer un mouvement de vas et viens assez soutenu, Ichigo s'accrocha à ses épaules, car ses jambes ne lui permettaient plus de rester debout. Ichigo parvint néanmoins à sortir l'assez impressionant sexe de Grimmjow et à y appliquer un vas et viens rapide et désordonné, Grimmjow mordit son épaule pour étouffer un gémissement, Ichigo, lui n'étouffa pas le gémissement qui lui échappa à cet instant. Il était tellement bien ainsi. Grimmjow pris leurs deux verges et les serra l'une contre l'autres pour continuer à appliqué des mouvement de vas et viens accompagné par la main d'Ichigo. Ichigo se sentait venir et il attira de sa main libre le visage de Grimmjow près du sien pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait et c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi. Grimmjow lâcha leurs sexes et présenta trois doigts à la bouche d'Ichigo qui s'empressa de les sucer avec envie toujours incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Grimmjow le regardait faire les yeux brillant d'envie et une fois que ses doigts lui parurent assez lubrifier il souleva la jambe droite de son amant qu'il appuya contre son torse et frotta ses doigt humide contre son entrée, le dit amant se cambra et se frotta presque de lui même sur les doigt. Grimmjow sourit à la réaction du roux et entra délicatement un doigt en appliquant un vas et viens appuyé sur la verge d'Ichigo. Le deuxième doigt passa facilement malgré une petite grimace du soumis. Quand vint le troisième doigt Ichigo grimaça sérieusement et se plaint de la douleur sans pour autant réaliser, Grimmjow tenta de la faire passer en allant lécher son cou et le mordiller tout en continuant les mouvement sur la verge du rouquin. Lorsqu'il finit par s'habituer et qu'il fut assez dilaté, Grimmjow retira ses doigts sous les protestation du plus jeune et les remplaça par sa verge, à peine son gland passé Ichigo serra les dents et poussa un soupir emplit de douleur, le bleuté s'empressa de le caresser partout pour faire passer la douleur tout en continuant son ascension et se faisant violence pour ne pas craquer et le prendre d'un coup. Une fois enfoncer jusqu'à la garde il attendit qu'Ichigo s'accoutume. Ichigo bougea de lui même ses hanches et gémit lorsqu'il tapa dans le petit point tout au fond de lui. Grimmjow eût un sourire carnassier et bougea légérement pour frapper le même point, puis il ressortit complétement pour se réenfoncer puis il recommença sous les gémissement et les soupirs du roux. Il accélera ses mouvements de hanches tout en embrassant fiévreusement le bellâtre qui l'ensserait. Ils vinrent presque simultanément après de nombreux vas et viens puissant de Grimmjow. Ce dernier se retira d'Ichigo et s'assit par terre avant de le prendre contre lui pour déposer de petit baisé papillon sur sa nuque. Ichigo, lui, toujours sur son nuage post-coïtale apprécia l'attention, se blottissant plus contre Grimmjow. Il restèrent ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, le temps de se remettre de leurs précédents ébats. Une fois remis, Ichigo réalisa et se décolla subitement de Grimmjow.  
-Putain, putain, putain, non.. Dit-il d'une voix éffrayée, mais qu'avait-il fait ?!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Grimmjow surpris.  
-Mais tu pige pas ou quoi ?! J'ai un fils, une famille, je n'ai pas le droit d'être comme ça, je n'ai pas le droit de faire CA! Il se pris la tête entre les mains et sanglota.  
-Ichigo.. si ta famille t'aime elle ne te laissera pas pour une préférence sexuel.  
-Tu pige pas, tu peux pas piger, ça a l'air normal pour toi ! Moi je suis pas pédé! Le rouquin lâcha ses dernier mots comme la pire des horreurs.  
Grimmjow eût un mouvement de recul à ses mots et secoua la tête désabusé.  
-Ah ? T'es pas pédé ? Pourtant t'es au courant que tu viens de te faire mettre par un pédé, non ?  
Ce fut au tour d'Ichigo d'avoir un mouvement de recul, il écarquilla les yeux aux paroles du bleuté.  
-Je n'étais pas moi-même, je me suis laissé aller ! Et t'en a bien profité ! Il crâcha une fois de plus ces mots qu'ils savaient faux.  
-C'étais pourtant toi que j'avais en face de moi, gémissant et suppliant, m'en demandant plus. J'ai profité de rien du tout. Tu t'es laissé aller, hein ? Justement, ça prouve ta vrai nature, t'es homo et alors ?! Ton fils est assez grand pour le comprendre et t'accepter, quant au reste de ta famille ça devrait être pareil! Neil m'a très bien accepté, pas ma famille et pourtant regarde je suis en vie putain, arrête de vouloir te cacher, c'est comme ça que tu vas t'empêcher de vivre correctement ta vie !  
Ichigo écoutait ce qu'il lui disait, mais rien n'arrivait à le calmer, il se détestait.. pourquoi il était aussi attiré par ce mec, pourquoi il avait été lui parler ?! Quel abruti il a été, il aurait dû réfléchir avant d'agir ! Putain..  
-Je sais pas quoi faire.. Il fondit en larme devant son amant, ex-amant ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment.  
Grimmjow s'approcha de lui et lui caressa le dos, Ichigo posa sa tête contre son épaule, il se sentait bien comme ça, il ne voulait pas rélféchir aux conséquences de ce nouvel acte de tendresse qu'il eût envers Grimmjow.  
-Aller.. tu vas y arriver, tu peux au moins le dire à Shiro.. et pour le reste de ta famille, nous verrons bien.  
-Nous ? Ichigo fut surpris, il pensait qu'il aurait juste baisé.  
-Bah.. c'est con à dire mais j'me suis bien attaché à toi en fait.. le coup d'foudre, tu connais ?  
Ichigo rougit à la révélation, biensûr qu'il connaissait il avait été froudroyé dès qu'il avait vu l'homme qui était à ses côtés.  
-Oui.. je connais le coup de foudre Grimm, j'ai été touché aussi.  
Derrière leurs mots était caché "je t'aime", trois magnifique mots qu'ils ne purent se dire, l'un par fierté de mâle et l'autre par gêne et embarras de la situation actuel, ils étaient quand même nu dans une cabine d'essayage et leurs gosses les attendaient. Ils se relevèrent alors et mirent leurs maillots pour aller rejoindre les jeunes qui était sur la plage. Neil regarda son père avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit et Shiro les regarda tout les deux interrogativement. Ichigo rougit sous le regard de son fils, il avait peur de le lui dire, qui sait comment son seul enfant réagirait, il ne voulait pas qu'il le laisse, il l'aimait trop pour vouloir que son fils le rejette.  
-P'pa ?  
-Oui.. Shiro ?  
-Vous en avez mis du temps ! Vous avez fait quoi ?  
Ichigo piqua un phare, il ne s'y était pas attendu à celle-là ! Il devait trouver une autre alternative.. il fallait qu'il le lui dise tout de suite.  
-Ecoutez, nous devons vous parler, il s'assit sur le sable et Grimm fit de même, Shiro.. tu es mon fils et je t'aime plus que tout, vraiment, alors ne soit pas fâché et ne me laisse pas, d'accord ?  
-Euh.. je t'aime aussi P'pa tu sais, interloqué, il regarda son père bizarrement, bah c'est évident, je ne vais jamais te laisser.  
-Je.. suis gay, et.. j'ai une relation.. privilégié avec Grimmjow, il dit ça presque en chuchotant, ayant toujours ausi honte de sa situation.  
Le cerveau de Shiro tournait à toute vitesse, son père gay ?! Bordel, si il s'y était attendu ! Mais.. pourquoi paraisait-il si triste, si honteux ? Il s'en foutait, lui ! Son père resterait son père, comme lui resterait son fils.. il fallait qu'il lui annonce tout de même qu'il était avec Byakuyade puis un an, il n'avait jamais osé auparavant. Ils en parlerait.  
-Bah, j'men fou P'pa, t'es toujours le même tu sais. Il le pris dans ses bras pour le lui prouver.  
Ichigo était ravi de la réaction de son fils, et se sentait soulagé, comme si, parce que son fils l'avait accepté, il s'était accepté lui aussi.  
-P'pa.. fallait que j'te le dise, mais j'ai jamais osé.. je sors avec Byaku depuis.. pas mal de temps déjà.  
Le cerveau d'Ichi ne fit qu'un tour.  
-Byakuya ?! Le frère adoptif de ta mère ?! Mais vous avez six ans d'écart ! C'est ton oncle !  
Ichigo était abasourdi, putain, son fils avec le glaçon Byakuya, qui plus est son oncle. Il ne s'en remettrai pas avant un bail !  
-On a pas d'lien de sang.. il est adorable, dit l'ado les yeux pleins d'étoile.  
-J'veux pas en savoir plus!  
Toute la nouvelle petite famille partit en éclat de rire devant la réaction d'Ichigo et Grimmjow le serra contre lui pour qu'il cesse de boude comme ça. Les vacances se terminèrent ainsi et ils repartirent tout les quatre et s'installèrent près de chez Rukia pour qu'Ichigo puisse voir Shiro et pour que Shiro puisse voir Byaku et son père. Grimmjow, PDG d'une multinationale d'appareils éléctronique engagea Ichigo dans sa boîte en tant que bras droit et la vie suivit son cours.

**Ils vécurent heureux pour toujours.**

Voilà, finit ! Désolée pour les possible fautes d'orthographes!  
Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu ! :*


End file.
